pvzccfandomcom-20200222-history
Pumpking's Curse
Created by Gking10 Pumpking's Curse is a set for Plants vs Zombies Heroes. It introduces 104 new cards, 2 new classes, and 20 new heroes. It is Halloween themed, featuring monster based cards. It also brings cards that exist in 2 classes at once. Card Changes Relative Changes * All cards with the Animal tribe have had this replaced with the Pet tribe. * All Cosmic cards now read "Conjure another". * The Squash tribe has been renamed as the Gourd tribe. Guardian Changes * Prickly Pear now reads "Counter: This attacks for 4 damage here." * Potato Mine is a basic-common once more. * Water Chestnut has the mustache tribe now. * Hibernating Berry now reads "Counter: This gains +4 ." *Photosynthesizer now has the Dancing and Science tribes. *Starch-Lord now has the science tribe! *Force Field is now an science environment. *Gravitree is now has the science tribe. *Soul Patch now is ready to party with his new tribe! *Wall-nut Bowling is now a sports trick. *Tricarrotops now has the history tribe. *Body-Gourd now has a professional gig as defender of the block meter. *Pecanolith is now a monster... As if it wasn't already... *Health-Nut is now into extreme sports. Kabloom Changes * Sizzle now costs 4 sun and is now a Basic-Common. * Lava Guava now costs 4. * Hot Lava now costs 0. * Pair of Pears now costs 3. * Bluesberry now has some new tunes, guaranteed to make you dance! * Veloci-Radish Hatchling is now a history plant. * Strawberrian now has the History tribe and now only deals 1 damage next door when another Berry is played. * Sargent Strongberry now has the Sports Tribe and does not activate its ability when another Strongberry does damage. * Pineclone has now been tested in multiple science facilities. * Molekale now has the science tribe. * Veloci-Radish Hunter now has the history tribe. Mega-Grow Changes * Sweet Potato now has 5 health, and is a basic-common. * Cosmic Pea now costs 2. * Fire Peashooter now has the trait "Flaming 1" and is a Mega-Grow/Kabloom card. * Expresso Fiesta now costs 7. * Party Thyme now has the Party tribe. Smarty Changes * Vanilla is now a Basic - Common again. * Chilly Pepper now has 2 health. * Jumping Bean now has 3 health. * Sap-Fling now throws 3 pinecones in the animation for it's ability, now matching the animation for Sappy Place. * Lily Pad now has 3 health. * Winter Squash now reads "Before Combat Here: Destroy all Frozen Zombies". Solar Changes * Mixed Nuts now has Team-Up. * Bloomerang is now a Basic-Common once more. * Sage Sage is now has 2/3, and is a Solar/Mega-Grow Card. * Water Balloons, Cob Cannon, and Whack-a-Zombie are now Solar/Lunar cards. * Metal Petal Sunflower now has Armored 1, 3 health, 2 strength, and is a Solar/Guardian card. * Briar Rose now costs 5. * Smashing Pumpkin is now a Lunar card. Beastly Changes * Yeti Lunchbox is now a basic-common. * Nurse Gargantuar is now a Beastly/Hearty card. * Killer Whale is now a Beastly/Sneaky card. Brainy Changes * Cell Phone Zombie is now a 2/2 and is a basic-common. * Pirate's Booty now costs 4. * Mustache Monument has returned to costing 2. * Regifting Zombie is now a 4/3. Crazy Changes * Cakesplosion now costs 3. * Orchestra Conductor is now a basic-common and has 3 health. * Imp-Throwing Gargantuar now makes random imps that cost 2 or less. * Grave Robber now is a Crazy/Sneaky Card. * Valkyrie now costs 5. * Mystery Egg is now a Party Pet Zombie. * Final Mission now reads "A zombie deals 4 damage. Destroy that zombie." (Will have Bullseye if used with a Bullseye zombie, will be deadly when used with a deadly zombie, etc.) Hearty Changes * We felt Ra Zombie was too strong and pay to win. So, to allow new players to also enjoy Ra's power, we has become a basic-common. Now, it is balanced, because all players have this strong card. * Celestial Custodian now costs 2. * Stompadon is now a 3/5. Sneaky Changes * Blowgun Imp now costs 3. * Firefighter is now a basic-common. Other Changes * Beta-Carrotina and Huge Gigantucus can be found in Galactic Gardens packs. * Neptuna can now be found in Triassic Triumph packs. * Green Shadow is now shown as a Smarty/Mega-Grow hero instead of a Mega-Grow/Smarty hero. * When completing a Boss Fight in a Mission, the player will receive cards used by the hero they were fighting. New Classes * Lunar - These plants use supernatural abilities to torture zombies, by Disabling and Poisoning them, and using Afterlife to return from the dead and do it all again. * Infernal - These zombies rip off the Flaming Class curse their opponents, Poisoning them, Disabling them, and then watching them burn. New Heroes Plant Heroes * Pumpking Jack (Lunar/Infernal) * Sea Slitherine (Smarty/Sneaky) * Blight Creeper (Kabloom/Sneaky) * The Grave Devourer (Solar/Guardian) * Eclipsa (Lunar/Mega-Grow) * The Black Plantern (Lunar/Solar) * ??? (Lunar/Guardian) * ??? (Lunar/Smarty) * ??? (Lunar/Kabloom) * ??? * ??? * ??? Zombie Heroes * Chancellor Chandler (Infernal/Lunar) * Count Impula (Beastly/Hearty) * The Reaper (Beastly/Lunar) * Wicrow (Beastly/Kabloom) * Apep-Ra (Hearty/Solar) * ??? * ??? * ??? New Traits and Abilities * ''Counter - ''Ability used when hurt. * Poisoned (X) - Start of Turn: This gets -(X) health. * Burned (X) - Start of Turn: This deals (X) damage to itself. * Venomous (X) - When this hurts a fighter, it gets Poisoned (X). * Flaming (X) - When this hurts a fighter, it gets Burned (X). * Chilling - When this hurts a fighter, freeze it. * Afterlife (X) - When this card is destroyed, gain (X) card. * Revenge - Ability used when destroyed. * Disabled - This card's abilities and traits do not activate or function. * Luminous (X) - Start of Turn: The Plant Hero gains +(X) sun. * (X) Support - Activates when a card of (X) tribe/class/etc. is played. * (X) Boost - Has this ability while a card of (X) tribe/class/etc. is played. * Stun - This plant has 0 strength this turn. * Disabling - When this hurts something, Disable it. * Stunning - When this hurts something, Stun it. * Frightening - When this hurts something, the victim losses strength equal to the damage dealt. New Plant Cards New Zombie Cards New Decks Rose (Featuring Chuparose) Brain Freeze (Featuring Snake-Bit Chicken) Hero Adventures When you complete all 10 of a Hero's Quests you unlock their adventure, consisting of 10 different battles against unique opponents. Completing these will unlock Alternate Powers. Green Shadow - Crops and Robbers Solar Flare - A Tale of Fire and Ice Alternate Superpowers After unlocking alternate superpowers, the player will be able to chose which superpowers they use while editing their deck. If a player receives an alternate superpower, a star symbol will appear in the middle of the screen. A player that is using an alternate superpower will have their extra shields replaced with stars. Signature Superpowers cannot be changed. Category:PvZH Sets